


Don't Feel Too Bad

by LadyBarbaric



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Luke/his hand, Male Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBarbaric/pseuds/LadyBarbaric
Summary: Luke Skywalker thinks about you when he touches himself.





	1. Jerkin' It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclipsejuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsejuno/gifts), [LadyCorvidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvidae/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Skywalker thinks about you when he touches himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on conversations with TheJediSlayer and encouraged by TheJediSlayer and LadyCorvidae.

Luke excuses himself early that evening, unable to help himself any longer. It had been becoming a problem, Luke thought, and while he did his best to resist, he finally hit his limit. He says goodnight to Leia and Han and Chewie, and turns in to his room. 

He tries, for some time, to meditate in the quiet darkness of his room. If he can just clear his head, if he can get control... Luke focuses on his breathing, feeling the flow of the Force through his body and surroundings. It helps, for a few minutes, and then his thoughts turn on their own, again, to you. 

The ruddiness of your cheeks as you laughed with Han and Leia over something Han had said. How you smiled and the breathlessness of your voice after. He recalls the way you licked your lips as you and Leia discuss sweets her father used to bring you from Coruscant. 

And then he can't stop. Luke thinks about tasting your lips himself, the smile on your lips and red in your cheeks when you separate. He wants to continue on, to taste the skin of your throat and collar before he begins to undress you, unwrapping you like a gift. He imagins the sweet way you say his name, and how much sweeter you could say it when you're in the throes of passion. 

His attempts to redirect his thoughts after this fail, and Luke gives in. He throws himself down onto his bed and lets the heel of his palm drag over his rapidly hardening erection through his pants. He can imagine the way you would arch and moan when he kisses your breasts; and he would kiss them so gently! Wrap his lips delicately around stiffening peaks, and lick at them so the cool air when he draws back would draw a soft gasp from your throat. 

Luke undoes his fly and dips his hand beneath his underwear, stroking himself the barest bit that the space within his clothes allows. It feels good, he thinks, but he's certain it would feel better if it was your hand instead of his own. Would you be shy to touch him, or excited? Excited, his mind decides for him. He can envision you fumbling with his pants in the darkness of his room, awkwardly attempting to free buttons in unfamiliar territory. He can imagine dipping his head forward, cheek and nose pressed to your hair while you grasp and stroke tentatively at his cock. 

He pulls himself out of his pants now, and his head falls back into his pillows as his own hand wraps firmly around his shaft and gives it a few proper strokes. You would notice the things that make him moan, Luke thinks. The sensitive vein along the underside, and the slit of it at the head that, when your thumb tip teases, causes him to gasp out your name. Luke imagines the sweet teasing things you'd whisper to him. _"Does that feel good, Luke? A little louder... you sound so good..."_ he thinks. It gives him pause; no, that sounds ridiculous... But thinking about you whispering his name is good. Luke, Luke, Luke... 

Luke imagines you glancing up at him anxiously before you duck to kiss and lick at the head of his cock. He gasps, head jerking up for a moment before falling back down. He wants-- oh, stars-- he wants to feel your mouth around his cock, the soft wet heat of your mouth. 

His hips jerk up, fucking his own fist as he cums in thick ropes that spill over his hand and pool at his abdomen. He's overcome with shame quite suddenly. It strikes him that it's completely disrespectful, and he ought to control himself better. He will, he thinks. It's done, and he's sated, and that should be the end of it. 

It's not. 

Luke finds himself reaching for his cock every to get to sleep. He tries not to think of you, tries very, very hard, but he can't stop. 

He imagines your pretty lips around his cock, the way your you drool and make soft noises of effort in your attempts to please him. 

He imagines your soft hands wrapped around him; both hands, holding as tightly as they can around his shaft, jerking him to completion. _Don't imagine streaking cum on her face, her breasts, don't--!!_

He imagines watching your breasts bounce as you ride his cock, your squeals and mewls at each little movement. He imagines your cunt would feel _so damn good_ around him.

The worst of it, he thinks, is the day he takes his X-Wing out for a test flight after upgrades. He has no complaints with the ship, and the whole thing goes over very smoothly. But as he pulls it into the hangar, he sees you out the window and suddenly his cock is hard in his flightsuit and images of you are pouring into his head. 

Specifically, the thought of you there, on your knees, in his X-Wing. Crouched down in front of the pilot's seat, where no one could see you, head just below the controls. He wonders if he could efficiently fly with your head in his lap... 

Luke imagines a game. He imagines flying out of the base, though remaining within the atmosphere where it's relatively safe. He imagines you trying to distract him; first, nuzzling at the growing bulge in his flightsuit, and then kissing it. The wet patch your tongue leaves on his cock could rival the one left there from the precum already leaking from the head of his cock. 

Luke fists his cock again, and the thrill of perhaps being caught masturbating in his ship, as unlikely as it is, is equal parts shameful and exciting. 

He envisions the way you pull down his fly and reach for his cock, picturing it so thoroughly he can practically feel your hands on him. His eyes close when he pictures you kissing up and down his cock, teasing him. Your lips would feel so soft on his shaft, and he'd gasp try not to lurch forward at the sensation. He could hear your sweet giggle in his ears, and his eyes open a moment to make sure that, yes, he is still alone in the cockpit of his fighter.

Luke thinks of your lips wrapping around the head of his cock, tongue flicking over the slit of his cock, and the excitement gets to him. He cums right then, jets shooting up onto the transparisteel in front of him. He sits for a moment, catching his breath, awash with guilt again, as every time. 

As he cleans up the copious amounts of spunk now decorating the inside of his X-Wing, Luke finally admits to himself that this may be a problem.


	2. Reparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke feels guilty... but not too guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LadyCorvidae is the bomb. Just saying. ♡

"Here, this is... well, I thought you might like this. I overheard you and Leia discussing things her father used to bring you," Luke says, passing you a brown paper bag. In the bag are a particular brand of sweets that had become scarce since the original galactic senate had been forcibly disbanded several years prior, and one you mentioned you had loved. You blink owlishly into the bag, and then up at Luke, and he bites his cheek in an attempt to keep his thoughts clean. 

"Thank you, Luke... Are you alright?" you ask him. Luke's eyes widen with surprise. 

"Yes. Why?" 

"You just... Well, you keep doing nice things and giving me nice things. I'm afraid you're dying or something!" you joke, though Luke notices the genuine concern in your eyes and your voice. He smiles and nods. 

"It just makes me feel good, that's all," Luke answers. Your blush is terribly sweet, and Luke again must stop his mind wandering to an obscene place. You murmur another thank you and a farewell, and then stand on your toes to give him a chaste little kiss on the cheek before you leave on your own business. 

Luke sighs pleasantly. Oh, the things he's imagined those innocent lips doing. His fingers graze his cheek, and Luke bites his lip. A good part of him wants to properly apologize for what he's done, but he would have to admit it, and that was a terrifying thought. How do you tell a woman that you can't stop yourself from thinking about her when you're pleasuring yourself? And Luke pleasures himself a _lot._

"I think he likes you," Leia says, unwrapping a sweet and popping it into her mouth. You smile and bite your lip, and Leia smirks across the little table at you. "I mean, go for it. He's great." 

"I don't know what I'd do," you try to dismiss. She shrugs while you absentmindedly begin to fold a candy wrapper. 

"Talk to him? I think communication is key. Han and I just yell at each other," she says. You snort. 

"He's a Jedi... do they even do that sort of thing?" you ask. Leia gives you a sly look. 

"No one said anything about _that_ sort of thing," Leia says. You roll your eyes, and Leia snickers. "Just say something. He's been really nice, I think he's trying to get your attention." 

"I... I'd like to think so..." you murmur. Maybe you could just talk to him. It couldn't hurt. Worst case scenario, you embarass yourself and never show your face again... Best case, well... maybe Luke would like you too. Maybe you could cuddle, and kiss, and other mushy-sweet things. Maybe that would be alright... You stand up to leave. 

In his bunk, Luke thinks of you again and curses. He had thought he could do better, restrain, but it was not to be. 

Luke thinks about reparations; he considers, if he ever told you, that he ought to make it up to you properly. After all, with all the pleasure he's gotten at the thought of you, you deserve to feel good as well. 

Luke thinks of caressing your skin, how soft and warm you would be, how you'd sigh pleasantly when he touches you right. He wants to taste your skin, to kiss and suckle soft pink marks onto you; marks that will fade before the night is over, but are a sweet decoration for the duration of your love-making. He hears you call his name, and sighs yours right back. 

Luke realizes that that was not in his head in the same moment that his door opens. It's in horror that Luke opens his eyes to see you standing in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth agape. Your cheeks burn a bright red, and you gasp and stutter. 

Even more to his horror is that he cums. 

Standing in the doorway to Luke's room, you get to watch as his sizeable cock twitches and releases in thick white ropes over his hand. Luke gasps and his eyes close of their own volition, and _you can't stop watching,_ because it is _such_ a sight! There's red high on his cheeks, and his look of pleasure is obscene and amazing, but when his eyes peek open, there's that guilt, that shame, that terror. You could understand, you suppose, being horrified at someone walking in on you masturbating, but... but you were damn sure that horror is specifically about you. Because you're also damn sure he said your name not two seconds before you opened the door. 

Luke is still again for a moment, and then it passes. He's grabbing at the tissues sitting next to his bed and frantically tucking away his cock. "L-let... Let me explain," he says, sounding breathless. You bite your lip, but don't say anything. Instead, you step inside and close his door, so no one else will stumble by and see the Jedi with his cock out. As cleaned up as he will be for the moment, Luke sits on the edge of his bed and glances at the floor anxiously. 

"I... I need to apologize," he admits. You give him a questioning look and move to sit in a nearby chair. He seems unwilling to meet your eye. "I... I think of you. A lot." 

You wait for more, for a moment, but he doesn't seem like he can say it. You can figure it out well enough on your own, but... "When you... ahem...?" you ask nervously. Luke swallows and nods. "So that's... um... a lot, is it?" 

"Yes," he answers. He looks off to the side of the room, cheeks red. "Usually, at least once a day... Sometimes-- Sometimes two or three times..." 

You blink over at him, surprised. You cough awkwardly. "Um... wow. I, uh, didn't think your libido was... that impressive," you tell him. Luke looks surprised, and doesn't know whether you're joking or not. You give him a little anxious, which he mirrors, but neither of you can look at each other long. "What... What sort of things do you think about me?" 

Luke's eyes go wide. Can he... Could he even tell you? What would you possibly think? You'd be disgusted, wouldn't you? But he sees your curiosity, your interest, the sweet way you blush and bite your lip and avoid his eyes. He feels no disgust from you, but... But maybe... 

"I... I like to think about your lips," Luke admits. You look up from the floor again, and Luke shifts slightly closer to where you're sitting unconsciously. "The way you bite them is cute, and-- and they feel soft when you kiss my cheek. I like to think about kissing you, and you kissing me." 

"I've thought about that too..." you say softly. Luke's stomach lurches pleasantly, and he grins, but wipes the look off his face almost immediately. 

"Maybe not the same way though," Luke says, peeking at you slyly to catch your surprised blush. There's a spark of interest there, and he sees it. His mind goes wild for a moment, and he formulates a plan. "Your mouth is my favorite thing to think about, actually." 

"Is it?" you ask, looking up from the floor. You begin to bite your lip again, but stop when you rememeber what he said before. Luke licks his lips, and you shiver. "What do you think about?"

"I like to think about kissing you a lot," Luke says again. It's an innocent enough comment that you look up at him again with a smile. "I like to think about how your lips would taste... and then how your skin would taste." 

"O-oh." 

"Is that alright?" Luke asks. You look over at him and nod, wide eyed. Luke grins, and you laugh a little, nervous, and flattered. He seems somewhat emboldened. "I like your hands, too."

"What about them?" you ask, almost too quickly. Luke's lips pull at the corners, and he pauses. 

"They're soft on my skin. I've thought about what it would look like, feel like to hold your hands with mine," he says, sweetly, looking more embarassed to admit to sappy things than the dirty things. It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy, and your smile is the cutest thing on this and any planet. And then Luke feels mischievious again. "And... how they'd look and feel touching me other places. My arms, and chest, and... and wrapped around me."

Your cheeks burn delightfully. "What... um... what were you thinking about? Just now, I mean?" you ask. Luke looks up and seems to be gauging whether or not he should be honest... he decides to go for it. 

"Your mouth on my cock," Luke admits brazenly. He watches your mouth open in a gape again, and then rapidly close again. Luke smiles nervously, and you have to look away. 

Admittedly, the idea is appealing. To say you had no interest in Luke's cock in your mouth would be an outright lie, and some other ideas were equally interesting. You swallow hard and look up at him again. Luke looks regretful. 

"I'll... I'll admit I'm pretty interested..." 

"I'd understand if you don't wa-- Wait, what?"

You grin when Luke looks up at you again. You shift in your seat. "I've had a few, um... fantasies myself. A lot involving your mouth or cock. Between my thighs," you tell him, in pieces. Luke looks surprised and turned on in equal measures. 

"So you...?" 

"I wouldn't mind exploring a few fantasies," you offer, as casually as you can. Luke's cock twitches with interest, in spite of having cum not all that long ago, and he almost groans, but does his best to swallow it down.

"Please?"


End file.
